


You Ever Wanted A Conjunx?

by Maymot97



Series: Bumblebee/Sideswipe fics [4]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Conjunx Endura, M/M, hurt/comfort i think, mentions of possible assassination, mentions of spouse death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Sideswipe opens up to Bumblebee about some of his past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So in Good For Nothing's author notes (I think) I mentioned that I headcannoned Sideswipe as having some connection with The Council (y'know the one Drift mentioned in Hunting Season?). This is an exploration of that.
> 
> For an explanation of how I view Transformer ages, see Curiosity. That'll pretty much explain it.

“Have you ever though of having a conjunx?”

Bumblebee looked over at Sideswipe slowly. The speedster wasn’t looking at him, and seemed almost…sad?

“Um…not really,” Bee said, shaking his head. “I mean Knock Out and I talked about it, but eventually decided that it wouldn’t be the right direction for our relationship. Why?”

Sideswipe shrugged. “I had a conjunx. It didn’t last very long- he had been really badly injured during the war and afterwards wasn’t a particularly liked member of the Council. They weren’t sure if it was his injuries that killed him or if he was assassinated.”

Bumblebee blinked. “Sideswipe—“

“We met just by chance. We both happened to walk into a candy shop on the same day. He bought me some energon treats and I had literally no idea who he was; I’ve never been one to be much into politics,” he continued. “I only found out when there was a picture of us, sitting at a table outside the store laughing at some terrible joke that he’d made, all over the Net the next day.”

“Did you love him?”

Sideswipe laughed. “Yeah, I did. I had only been forged for a few weeks. I’d pretty much learned how things worked; I was getting along fine. He was the first bot I’d ever looked at and thought ‘I could see myself with him’. I was his second conjunx- his first died in the war- but I never doubted that he loved me, too.”

“Why were you acting out so much on Cybertron? If you were bonded to a council member?”

“I really do just have issues with authority. It only got bad after his death. Before, I just tried to keep it to little stuff.”

Bumblebee sighed. Reaching out, he placed a hand on Sideswipe’s shoulder and pulled him close. He wrapped his other arm around Sideswipe.

“I’m sorry that you’ve had to lose a conjunx. I can’t imagine how bad it must hurt for you.”

Sideswipe nodded and leaned fully against Bee, trusting his team leader to hold him up.

“Thanks for listening,” he muttered.

“Anytime.”


End file.
